


SenGen Week 2020

by yosscrxp



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosscrxp/pseuds/yosscrxp
Summary: "Y el universo me susurró tu nombre, en los momentos amargos y tristes, en los ratos de euforia, en mi más profunda desesperación, cuando le pregunté: "¿qué es el amor?". No lo entendí, pero, oh, mi dulce estrella, ¿puedo culparlo por definirte como el más puro amor?Las palabras del viejo constantemente resuenan en mi mente: "El amor es como ser astronauta. Cuando vives un momento tan espectacular como ese, es muy difícil regresar a la tierra y no extrañar las estrellas", su voz rasposa siempre hace que mi mente deje de divagar y me regresa a la misma pregunta del inicio; ¿Qué es el amor?".Co-escrito con zetalomania (Wattpad).
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Sengen Week 2020-2021





	1. Magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo estoy co-escribiendo con mi compa Dante (zetalomania en wattpad), pero como no está registrado aquí lo tuve que poner así. 
> 
> AU!Mundo Mágico (Harry Potter). Senku y Gen son magos que quieren apoderarse del mundo, idk. Espero les guste. ♡

Una vez que Senku logró apoderarse del colegio, la victoria la sintió más cerca que nunca. Sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blanquecinos mientras la palidez mortal de su piel hacía juego con ellos. Sus ojos rojos, enloquecidos, miraron con adoración la ágil figura de su amante, su respiración cortándose cuando noto lo bello que lucía manchado de sangre.

—Gen. —Susurró, apenas para sí mismo, pero el de cabellos bicolores, para su sorpresa, volteó.

Asagiri se acercó, inclinándose con respeto cuando estuvieron a un metro de distancia. —Mi señor.

—Dame el informe.

—Los combatientes del director Houston han caído; nos aseguramos de que absolutamente ninguno quedara. Snyder no se equivocó en nada de lo que decía. —Rio. —Ese traidor… ¿Puedo recomendar su ejecución inmediata luego de que tomemos el ministerio?

Senku, embelesado, rozó la mejilla del otro con sus dedos, acariciando el cuerpo ajeno con su cálida magia, eufórico una vez que Gen correspondió su gesto, la magia fundiéndose en el aire, haciéndose una sola. —Será todo tuyo, amor.

Los labios chocan, ansiosos, victoriosos. Gen se aferró a la túnica del mago oscuro, más feliz que nunca, rememorando la promesa que Senku alguna vez le hizo en la sala común de Slytherin, luego de darle la reliquia familiar en forma de anillo que los Ishigami les daban a sus herederos.

“ _Algún día, te regalaré el mundo”._

 **IS/AG**.

Senku alguna vez fue alguien completo y puro, lleno de deseos y sueños hermosos, con más ganas de seguir los pasos de su amado padre que de conquistar el mundo.

Pero los sueños son efímeros y los deseos idealistas e improbables. Luego de la muerte de Byakuya, cuando tenía cuatro años, y ser enviado a un orfanato (ya que nadie, por alguna razón, en el mundo mágico se enteró de la muerte del hombre), el rencor, el miedo y el inmenso odio que desarrolló por esos muggles que lo trataban como un fenómeno, corrompieron su dulce corazón.

Quería matarlos, eliminarlos, erradicarlos para que no siguieran contaminando su bello mundo.

Hogwarts fue un hogar, uno hermoso, y Gen fue la medicina que necesitó durante la mayor parte de su vida. Las tardes en la sala de Menesteres, los miles de planes para hacer suyo todo lo que lo rodeaba… Asagiri y los miles de besos tímidos y esporádicos que compartieron.

Ni siquiera dos malditos horrocruxes lograron que el intenso amor que sentía por el de cabellos bicolores se redujera.

Suspiró, maldiciendo porque Gen era su debilidad, y él no debería permitirse una. —Amor. —Le llamó una vez que los planes sobre la conquista del ministerio fueron concluidos. — ¿Harías cualquier cosa por mí?

Asagiri, extrañado y cauteloso, relamió sus labios. —Sabes que sí, mi señor.

—Haz un horrocrux. —Senku observó a su amante congelarse, sus ojos oscureciéndose un poco.

—Sabes que pienso sobre ello.

—Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por mí.

—Sí, pero no fragmentar mi alma, Senku. —Gruñó. —Ni siquiera estoy conforme con el hecho de que hayas creado dos, ¿por qué demonios haría lo mismo?

Los dedos de Senku acariciaron el rostro del otro mago, suave, cariñoso, un atisbo de tristeza asomándose por ese par de ojos carmesí. —No quiero perderte.

—Y no lo harás. —Sentenció Gen. —Soy fuerte, muy fuerte, ¿acaso no confías ni un poco en mis habilidades? No puedo hacer eso por ti, Senku. —El señor oscuro asintió, desviando la mirada. Seguramente tendría que tomar medidas drásticas.

**IS/AG**

Los miembros del Reino Oscuro celebraban, eufóricos, la victoria de su Señor.

Senku Ishigami, sentado en un trono improvisado en medio del atrio, dejó que sus seguidores celebrarán la victoria, expectante a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, sonriendo como un cazador ubicando a su presa cuando Stanley Snyder se recargó en una de las columnas y encendió un cigarrillo con la punta de su varita. El señor oscuro arrugó su nariz ante esa escena tan… _Muggle_.

A través de su marca (una hermosa serpiente, representando la casa de Hogwarts en donde estuvo, en forma de siete) lo llamó, obteniendo un reacción de terror en el albino, esperando pacientemente a que el chico se acercara. —Acompáñame. —Ordenó una vez lo tuvo enfrente, levantándose con gracia y dirigiéndose a paso tranquilo a la oficina que fue alguna vez del ministro.

— ¿M-mi señor? —Snyder susurró titubeante, aterrorizado cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él. — ¿Se le ofrece algo, mi señor?

—Tu papel en esta guerra fue fundamental, Stanley. —La fría voz del Señor Oscuro logró que la piel del albino se erizara. —No puedo evitar sentirme complacido por lo que has hecho por esta noble causa.

—G-gracias, mi Señor.

—Sin embargo, casi soy incapaz de creer que seas fiel a mí, aún más porque traicionaste a alguien que confiaba en ti por completo. ¿Eres leal a mí, querido, o leal a ti mismo?

—Por supuesto que soy leal a usted, mi Señor. —Senku sonrió cruelmente, acariciando su varita.

—Una respuesta convincente, mi querido amigo, pero… No tienes idea de cuánto me repugnan los traidores. —Y antes de que Stanley se diera cuenta, el hechizo color verde lo alcanzó por la espalda, haciendo que cayera estrepitosamente, sin vida, en la cara alfombra que adornaba el suelo. Senku rio, mirando eternamente complacido a su amante, extendiendo sus brazos para que este se acercara.

—Comenzaba a ponerme de nervios. —Asagiri musitó, buscando los labios del Señor Oscuro casi desesperadamente. —Hemos ganado, Senku; Gran Bretaña es nuestra.

Senku tarareó. —Es mi regalo por nuestro aniversario. —El beso fue profundo, demandante, Gen se derritió fácilmente en los brazos del otro.

Fue mientras estaba desabrochándose los botones de la costosa túnica del otro que inesperadamente se desplomó, su cuerpo laxo únicamente sostenido por las suaves manos del mago de ojos carmesí. —Lo siento tanto, amor. —Suspiró, sus cejas frunciéndose en un intento de lucir arrepentido. —Pero no puedo permitirme debilidades. Espero puedas perdonarme.

**IS/AG**

Encerró a un Gen completamente en coma, en un capullo lleno de encantamientos protectores, los dos horrocruxes malditos acompañándolo en su sueño eterno.

Sin remordimiento, salió del lugar, apareciéndose directamente en el ministerio, planeando junto a su nueva mano derecha, una bruja llamada Kohaku, las reformas que iban a implementar para que el país cambiara a su antojo.

La varita de Gen permaneció encerrada detrás de una foto de ambos en su época de estudiantes, para que algo de su amante siempre lo acompañara. Sonriendo, pensó que, quizá, algún día, cuando el mundo entero fuera suyo y por fin pudiera permitirse una debilidad, lo despertaría, y así se convertirían en los mandatarios supremos durante toda la eternidad.


	2. Sleep/Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU! Soulmates, ah.   
> Probablemente terminemos esta SenGen mucho después (se supone que mañana finaliza, lol), y me disculpo por ello. Ciertamente he estado muy depresiva, año nuevo me trajo mucha desolación, pero estoy intentando sobrellevarlo.   
> Espero les guste. ♡

La cálida sensación que le daba aquel sueño lo envolvía con tanto amor que Gen rompería a llorar en cualquier momento. Hacía tanto que no se sentía así, tan querido, tan adorado, y sabía que todo eso provenía de su otra mitad.

Se dice que las almas gemelas tienen la capacidad de comunicarse a través de los sueños. Suele ser algo raro gracias a ciertas condiciones que se deben cumplir, pero no es imposible.

Lo más notable de su alma gemela eran un par de ojos carmesí, más hermosos que un Rubí y más brillantes que las estrellas. Él (¿o ella?) lo miraba con dulzura indescriptible, y aunque su rostro era muy difuso, sabía que estaba sonriendo.

Su otra mitad lo abrazo. Era cálido, tierno, dulce. Gen sintió ganas de llorar ante la delicadeza con la que lo sostenían. —No llores. —Su alma gemela susurró, el tono barítono lo derritió por completo. —Pronto estaremos juntos, y no tendrás por qué sufrir más.

**IS/AG**

Gen despertó abatido, con lágrimas ensuciando su fino rostro. Los posesivos brazos de su amante estaban enredados fuertemente en su cintura, por un momento deseo nunca haberlo conocido.

Nanami Ryusui, al principio, era el príncipe encantador que toda chica deseaba. Inteligente, educado, gracioso, un buen partido aún cuando era de una familia adinerada y actuara engreído y despectivo con algunas personas.

A Gen le gustó, y quizá le fue inevitable caer por sus encantos. Al no tener un vínculo de alma gemela y que la probabilidad de encontrar a esta fuera sumamente baja, pensó que tal vez encontraría el amor en ese muchachillo pintoresco que cada día le enviaba flores y lo llenaba de tantos halagos que su corazón palpitaba locamente.

La realidad era otra.

Una vez formalizaron la relación, Ryusui pasó de ser el príncipe azul a la bestia que todos temían. Era posesivo, narcisista, y sus interés siempre estaban por encima de cualquier cosa que conformara a Gen (familia, amigos, salud, etc). No había nada en el mundo que fuese más importante que Ryusui, y el chico sólo estaba con Gen ya que ambos eran “la pareja perfecta”.

—Tienes algo en el rostro. —Nanami dijo como frío saludo una vez que despertó. —Se ve horrible; quítatelo porque hoy tenemos una reunión importante con la prensa para anunciar mi nueva colección de barcos.

—Sí, Ryusui. —Gen contestó sumisamente, incorporándose al instante, buscando su bata para poder ir por un vaso de agua.

—Y recuerda que también nos reuniremos con el Dr. Xeno Houston y Senku Houston, su hijo adoptivo. Así que no asistirás a esa tonta cita con el psicólogo, que ni siquiera sé por qué estás viendo a uno, y reprogramé tu ida al gimnasio ya que estás un poco pasado de peso y no quiero que la gente vea que mi novio es alguien gordo y desagradable, ¿está bien?

Gen a veces quería desconectar su mente y dejar parlotear al otro, pero la única vez que lo hizo las consecuencias fueron tan graves que ni siquiera pudo dormir correctamente una semana y le costó una reunión con un psicólogo… La cual Ryusui acababa de cancelar. — ¿Algo más, querido?

—Tenemos que impresionar a todos, Gen. Espero que sepas la importancia de que el Dr. Xeno se fije en nosotros. No querrás que se repita lo de la otra vez, ¿verdad?

Gen sólo quería dormir.

**IS/AG**

La fiesta era aburrida, Asagiri sólo se limitó a recargarse en una de las columnas mientras observaba a Ryusui hablar sin parar. Cerró sus ojos, rememorando la extraña marca que había aparecido en su rostro en la mañana, una marca que le trajo esperanza y felicidad al saber que era un vínculo incompleto de alma. Una vez que se encontrara con su otra mitad, esta se llenaría de color, y entonces serían felices para siempre (o eso quería creer).

Suspirando, acarició su rostro, trazando la oculta línea que iniciaba desde su ojo izquierdo, siguiendo por su mejilla como una aleta de tiburón y terminando en su mandíbula. De alguna manera, el simple hecho de tocarla le producía una leve taquicardia.

El sonido de alguien bufando lo sacó de su ensoñación. —Esto es una mierda. —Gen levantó una ceja, sonriendo divertido ante tales palabras.

—No creo que sea algo que deberías decir aquí.

—Buen punto, pero, ¡vamos! Sé que tú crees lo mismo.

—Soy Gen Asagiri.

—Senku Houston. Un placer, señor Asagiri. —Cuando estrechó su mano, Gen se atrevió a verlo a los ojos, perdiéndose al instante en ese par de iris carmesí, más hermosos que un rubí y más brillantes que las estrellas.

Entonces, fue como si todo cobrara sentido. Como en su sueño, una sensación cálida inundó su pecho, acelerando su corazón. Sus manos temblaron, ansiosas por recorrer cada parte del cuerpo de su alma gemela, y pronto se encontró incapaz de hablar.

Senku se veía más compuesto que él. La sorpresa nunca se mostró en su bello rostro, aunque sus pómulos sí se mancharon de un tierno rubor que Gen quería apreciar durante el resto de sus días. Ambos sonriendo, asimilando el destino, dejaron de darse la mano, y el de cabellos bicolores pronto se vio apresado entre un par de brazos delgados, pero firmes.

—U-uh, ¿Gen? —La voz de Ryusui sacó al nombrado de su ensoñación. Sin perder su bella sonrisa, lentamente se separó de Senku, mirando a Nanami con los ojos vidriosos, como si estuviera drogado.

—Ryusui, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

—Quería que bailáramos justo ahora… Te he estado buscando desde hace rato, hasta te marqué pensando que habías salido a tomar aire fresco.

Asagiri rio. —Oh, lo siento, estaba platicando con el Señor Houston, ni siquiera me percaté de que me estuvieras llamando.

Ryusui parpadeó, frunciendo su ceño. — ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?

—Somos almas gemelas. —Senku habló.

— ¡¿Disculpa?!

—Gen y yo somos almas gemelas. —Ryusui enrojeció, sus facciones torciéndose en una fea mueca por la ira. —Así que, si nos permite, bailaré con él y luego iremos a casa.

—No lo creo. —Nanami, apresando salvajemente el brazo de Asagiri para jalarlo consigo. —Por si no lo sabes, él es mí novio y somos muy felices. Ni siquiera la maldita aparición de un alma gemela nos va a separar.

—No…

Ryusui sonrió. — ¿Lo ves? Gen me ama.

—Me refería a que no soy feliz contigo, Ryusui. —El rubio se congeló, mirando al de cabellos bicolores con los ojos muy abiertos. —Sinceramente, siempre me aferré a la idea de que te amaba y de que no merecía algo mejor. Eres un imbécil que sólo piensa en sí mismo, ¿Quién podría ser feliz con un tipo así?

Ryusui boqueó, ofendido. — ¿Estás terminando conmigo?

—Hasta un tonto lo sabría, Señor Nanami. —Senku intervino, sonriendo amablemente. —Ahora, si nos disculpa, tenemos cosas que hacer. —Tiernamente, Senku enredó su brazo en la cintura de Gen, jalándolo con increíble dulzura hacia la pista, posicionándose para bailar lentamente la canción de amor que resonaba en los altavoces. —Sé que es improbable ya que acabamos de conocernos, pero estoy seguro al 10 mil millones por cierto de que te amo.

—Eso no es apropiado, ni siquiera en la primera cita, Señor Houston.

—Como si me importara una mierda lo que es apropiado.

Gen rio suavemente recargando su mejilla en el hombro de su alma gemela. — ¿Y si al final terminas decepcionado de mí?

— ¿Y si mejor te callas? No seas tan pesimista, querido, acabamos de conocernos.

— ¿Ahora sí te importa eso? —Senku sonrió, depositando un suave beso en la mejilla ajena. Gen se sonrojó, sus labios temblando tiernamente ante tal muestra de afecto.

—Tenemos toda una vida para conocernos y aceptar nuestras diferencias y defectos. Todo estará bien, sin importar qué. —Los ojos rojos, más hermosos que un rubí y más brillantes que las estrellas, lo miraron con adoración. —Es momento de ir a casa.


End file.
